Richard Jewell
Richard Jewell is a 2019 American biographical drama film directed and produced by Clint Eastwood and written by Billy Ray, based on the 1997 article "American Nightmare: The Ballad of Richard Jewell" by Marie Brenner, published in Vanity Fair. Storyline Plot American security guard, Richard Jewell (Paul Walter Hauser), heroically saves thousands of lives from an exploding bomb at the 1996 Olympics, but is unjustly vilified by journalists and the press who falsely report that he was a terrorist. Genres * Biography * Crime * Drama Motion Picture Rating * 13 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''14 (Brazil) * PG (Canada) * TE+7 (Chile) * 7''' (Colombia) * '''11 (Denmark) * A''' (India) * '''15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * B''' (Mexico) * '''12 (Netherlands) * 12 (Norway) * PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * NC16 (Singapore) * 12 (Spain) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Richard Jewell 2019 poster.jpg Cast and Crew Director * Clint Eastwood Writing Credits * Billy Ray (written by) * Marie Brenner (magazine article) * Kent Alexander (book) and * Kevin Salwen (book) Cast * Paul Walter Hauser - Richard Jewell * Sam Rockwell - Watson Bryant * Kathy Bates - Bobi Jewell * Jon Hamm - Tom Shaw * Olivia Wilde - Kathy Scruggs * Ian Gomez - Agent Dan Bennet * Dylan Kussman - Bruce Hughes * Wayne Duvall - Polygraph Examiner * Mike Pniewski - Brandon Hamm * Charles Green - Dr. W. Ray Cleere * Nina Arianda - Nadya Light Producers * Andy Berman (associate producer) * David M. Bernstein (co-producer) * Jennifer Davisson (producer) * Leonardo DiCaprio (producer) * Clint Eastwood (producer) * Holly Hagy (associate producer) * Jonah Hill (producer) * Jessica Meier (producer) * Kevin Misher (producer) * Tim Moore (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * November 20, 2019 (USA) (AFI Fest) * December 11, 2019 (Brazil) (Rio de Janeiro International Film Festival) * December 13, 2019 (Canada) * December 13, 2019 (India) * December 13, 2019 (USA) * 2020 (Germany) * January 1, 2020 (Spain) * January 1, 2020 (Mexico) * January 2, 2020 (Argentina) * January 2, 2020 (Brazil) * January 2, 2020 (Hong Kong) * January 2, 2020 (Portugal) * January 2, 2020 (Uruguay) * January 9, 2020 (Chile) * January 9, 2020 (Colombia) * January 9, 2020 (Israel) * January 9, 2020 (Kuwait) * January 9, 2020 (Lebanon) * January 9, 2020 (Peru) * January 9, 2020 (Russia) * January 9, 2020 (Saudi Arabia) * January 9, 2020 (Singapore) * January 10, 2020 (Bulgaria) * January 10, 2020 (China) (limited) * January 12, 2020 (Netherlands) (PAC Festival) * January 14, 2020 (Italy) (Milan) * January 15, 2020 (Italy) (Bologna) * January 15, 2020 (Philippines) * January 16, 2020 (Italy) * January 17, 2020 (Japan) * January 22, 2020 (Belgium) * January 23, 2020 (Greece) * January 23, 2020 (Hungary) * January 24, 2020 (Iceland) * January 24, 2020 (Poland) * January 30, 2020 (Croatia) * January 31, 2020 (UK) * January 31, 2020 (Ireland) * February 13, 2020 (Australia) * February 19, 2020 (France) * February 20, 2020 (Ukraine) * February 21, 2020 (Finland) * February 21, 2020 (Taiwan) * February 27, 2020 (Germany) * February 28, 2020 (Sweden) * March 5, 2020 (Netherlands) * March 12, 2020 (Denmark) Trailer Release Date * October 3, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * March 17, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * March 17, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * The Ballad of Richard Jewell (working title) Company Credits Production Companies * 75 Year Plan Productions * Appian Way Productions * Misher Films * Malpaso Productions * Warner Bros Pictures Distributors * Warner Bros Pictures (2019) (Worldwide) (theatrical) * Warner Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Warner Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Double Negative Technical Specs Runtime * 131 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Trivia * Originally, this film was to be directed by Paul Greengrass, but he dropped out to direct Jason Bourne (2016). David O. Russell was eventually approached for the project, but a deal never developed. It would be two years until April 2015, Clint Eastwood began to circle the project as his follow-up to Sully (2016), but Eastwood chose another in-development project, The 15:17 to Paris (2018), to helm instead. In December 2016, Ezra Edelman, an Academy Award-winning documentary filmmaker approached to helm the project for his first directorial narrative feature film, but dropped out in late 2018 after not getting it off the ground. In May 2019, Clint Eastwood approached to direct. * This is the second time a 1990s article written by journalist Marie Brenner was turned into a movie. The first one was The Insider (1999). * This film was originally going to be released by 20th Century Fox, but after The Walt Disney Company acquired Fox's film and television entertainment assets in March 2019, they passed on the project, and Warner Bros Pictures acquired the rights. This continues Clint Eastwood's long-time relationship with the studio. Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films